


"Everyone's so gay."

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Confused Liam Dunbar, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Pack Feels, Party, Pride, Rainbows, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo is acting suspiciously nice, and Liam just can't for the love of god figure out why.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	"Everyone's so gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month everyone 💕🌈🌈  
> I know that everything is very up in the air at the moment, but I hope that pride can still be appropriately enjoyed as it should be 😊
> 
> I don't really 100% know what this is, but I wanted to write something for pride, and this came to mind first. It's kinda short and dumb, but ah well. 😅 In fact, it's really short and dumb. But....... I still hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, before everyone attacks me, I wrote Malia, Stiles and Nolan as being bi, I don't know, I can see it. And Nolan and Alec dating. I'm sorry if you don't like it 🥺
> 
> (the tags say coming out but this is post Liam coming out btw)

“You nearly ready?” Theo asked his boyfriend from outside, who was hastily packing away his lacrosse gear in the locker room, they had just finished practice.

“Yep, coming now.” Liam replied and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out into Theo’s arms.

“You did really well today little wolf.” Theo smiled warmly at the sweaty teenager as they hugged and Liam scoffed, he was surprised at the lack of a snarky comment that he usually received after Theo watched him practice, as good as Liam was, his boyfriend always had something small to make fun of him for. Sure, it was nice having Theo being overly nice to him, and he often was when Theo had his random moments of vulnerability, but Liam had fallen in love with the sarcastic, slightly mean Theo too. 

“I can do better.” He pulled away as Coach approached him. “Hey Coach.”

“The boyfriend’s right. Nice work out there Dunbar.” Bobby patted Liam on the back. “You certainly made up for a lack of a certain co-captain and goalie. Any news from Holloway or Bryant?”

“They’re ill.” Theo said immediately, and Liam picked up on his heartbeat quickening rapidly. “Sorry, they’ll be back tomorrow.”

“They better be.” Coach shook his head, “have a good night boys.” He left the two alone.

“How come Nolan and Corey weren’t at practice T?” Liam asked suspiciously once they had gotten into Theo’s truck. He knew when Theo was lying, obviously he could tell from his heartbeat, but it was Theo, and he didn’t often slip up on covering that up, however Liam knew the young man well enough to identify when he wasn’t telling the truth from his facial expressions, how his mouth tightened in that specific way.

“I told you already. They’re sick.” Theo averted his eyes and looked out onto the road determinedly.

“And I know you’re lying.” Liam pointed out and Theo held back a smile, which just made Liam all the more suspicious. Theo didn’t smile as much as he had today. Ever. Sure, he smirked a lot, but he didn’t smile this genuinely much, and he never usually went this long without making fun of Liam either. 

“Fine. I don’t know where they are, I didn’t want them to get in trouble with Coach, alright?” His heartbeat spiked yet again and Liam frowned, but decided it best not to ask the chimera again.

~

Liam sat in silence for the rest of the trip, and Theo sang along to their playlist happily, which again just made Liam more disturbed than before. He’d sung in front of Liam before, but he didn’t actually know Liam had been listening, and once he found out promptly tackled the teenager to the floor and held him down until he promised he’d never bring it up again. Once they reached the Dunbar-Geyer house, and had gone inside, Theo immediately went up to his room, and put his phone to his ear. Liam did the same, now increasingly concerned about his boyfriend.

“Mase, I’m worried.” Liam quickly spurted out once his best friend had answered the phone.

“How come I never get a normal greeting from you?” Mason chucked fondly. “Ok, what’s up?”

“Theo’s acting weird. Weirder than usual.”

“He always acts weird; I wouldn’t sweat it Li.” Mason offered and Liam just grunted in frustration.

“Who’re you on the phone to Mase?” Liam heard Corey’s voice from the other side of the phone.

“Corey! There you are, how come you and Nolan weren’t at practice today?” Liam asked eagerly.

“I, um, gotta go Liam, bye.” Mason stuttered and hung up on Liam. Liam sighed, what the hell was wrong with everyone today? First his boyfriend, now his best friends. He decided that the best thing was to go talk to Theo, see if there was something genuinely wrong that he should be worried about. 

“Theo?” Liam asked tentatively as he stuck his head round Theo’s door, and Theo hastily put down the phone at the sight. 

“No time for talking baby wolf, we’re going to Mason’s.” Theo grinned, gripped Liam’s hand tightly and yanked him into the truck yet again. Liam didn’t have time to argue, and was soon sitting in the passenger seat yet again, legs stretched out across Theo’s lap, they didn’t often sit anyway else, as they drove the five minutes to Mason’s house.

~

“I haven’t forgotten your birthday, have I? Because if I have, I’m like, super sorry, but I could’ve sworn it 100% wasn’t today.” Liam rambled anxiously and Theo just laughed.

“No, Li, it’s not my birthday.”

“Then what the hell is up with you all today? Why is no one telling me anything?”

“Shush, no distracting the driver.” Theo scolded and leaned over and kissed Liam firmly on the mouth. “Just calm down.”

“Whatever.” Liam sulked as they pulled up into Mason’s drive. Scott’s car, Stiles’ jeep, Nolan’s car, his Mom’s car, and Jackson’s porsche were also parked outside, and Liam’s brow furrowed even deeper in confusion. Was this some kind of emergency pack meeting? They weren’t scheduled for a meeting until next week, and as far as Liam knew everything was going alright for now. And his Mom wasn’t part of the pack at all. His train of thought was abruptly cut off by a darkness smothering him. Theo had blindfolded him.

“What the fuck Theo?!” he snarled at him angrily and he could hear Theo just laughing away as usual beside him. The only thing that man seemed to be capable of at the moment was laughing. Idiot. “Get that off of me.”

“Nope. Now, calm down. Don’t you trust me?” Theo whispered into his ear and Liam sighed again in defeat.

“Lead the way I guess.” Liam let himself be led to the doorway, which was not graceful, Theo purposefully letting him fall numerous times.

(“Dick.”

“Sorry, didn’t see that there.”

“Yeah right.”) 

Liam heard Theo ring the doorbell and the blindfold was whipped off as the door opened. 

~

“Surprise!” Liam was taken aback by Jenna, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Ethan, Nolan, Alec, Mason and Corey popping out from behind Mason’s furniture, smiling widely. Scott’s entire living room was covered in rainbow flags, a fair few pink, purple and blue ones too, balloons, and there was a ginormous banner strung up, reading, ‘Happy Pride Month’. They had thrown a pride party. For him. 

“Theo, you son of a bitch, I thought something was wrong.” He turned on his boyfriend and punched him swiftly. Liam had tears in his eyes however, and he then kissed him on the cheek before turning back to face his pack.

“Happy pride month Liam.” Scott hugged the beta warmly. “And yes, I know pretty much half the pack is part of the LGBTQ+ community, but since this is your first pride month having come out, we wanted to make this special for you.”

“Everyone’s so gay.” Stiles remarked bluntly to be promptly sighed at by Lydia. “What? It’s true? Jackson, Liam, Malia, Nolan and I are bi, and Ethan, Theo, Alec, Mason and Corey are gay. The homosexuals are taking over.” They all laughed heartily at this and Jenna went to embrace her son and his boyfriend. 

“I had to do all the work here, David was absolutely no help. At all.” The three of them exchanged a ‘I’m not surprised’ glance, “thus, I expect all your chores to be done properly this week. And yes, Liam honey, I am aiming this at you in particular.” 

“Thanks Mom, and yes, I’ll do my chores.” Liam sighed and the woman seemed content enough with the half-hearted promise, so went to talk to Scott, who was talking to Lydia and Ethan. 

~

“This is amazing Mase.” Liam told his best friend once they had all settled down, and Theo had gone over to argue with Stiles, Malia and Jackson about the superior flavour of cake. So the usual really. “Seriously, thanks dude.”

“Anything for you.” Mason smiled at his best friend, who was still looking around in awe at all the decorations. 

“I’m assuming this is why Nolan and Corey weren’t at practice today?”

“Yep.” Alec confirmed, wandering over. “This thing was a bitch to plan, really.”

“Well, both of you need to tell your boyfriends to come tomorrow or coach is gonna kick all of our asses.” Liam nodded at the two of them who just smiled fondly at the thought of their boyfriends. They then got up and went to find said boyfriends, and left Liam alone with his thoughts. Coming out had been one of the hardest things he’d done, and he was literally a werewolf, but boy was he glad he didn’t have to hide such a big part of who he was anymore. He looked around the room again, at Jackson and Ethan, who were making out in the corner, Nolan and Alec, who were sitting on the sofa, Nolan’s arm around the boy, and Mason and Corey, who were standing hand in hand talking to Jenna by the cake, and laughed at how accurate Stiles' statement had been. 

Theo strolled over and kissed Liam gently, on the lips then on the forehead. “Happy pride month baby.” He whispered.

“Thank you.” Liam curled into his chest. “Everyone is really gay, aren’t they?” 

“Can’t argue with you there little wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated 🥰💕


End file.
